


We're the same

by SilentEarl



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Affection, Asthma, Fluff, Hurt Newt Scamander, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Stressed Percival, Troublesome Newt Scamander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:02:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentEarl/pseuds/SilentEarl
Summary: Percival Graves, the real percival graves has come to accept that he loves his curly red haired troublemaker.Though when Newt runs off to investigate a possible beast trafficking, concerned Percival goes after him.Percival then finds newt having an asthma attack and with no potions, Percival deals with it the only way he knows how.
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Comments: 1
Kudos: 87





	We're the same

When percival graves, the real percival graves first laid his eyes on his saviour Newton Scamander, the man who helped capture Grindelwald the only thought that crossed his mind was how utterly beautiful he was.

The process of recovery was slow but in that slow recovery, he never could cease to take his eyes off of the shy yet persistent magizoologist who shared his strong beliefs with him about magical creatures.

In the past, Percival had a feeling he wouldn't have batted an eye twice at such beliefs, now however he was quite keen to know more, learn more. 

He wasn't sure if it was because the magical creatures had a hand in helping with capturing Grindelwald and helping newt and the other Aurors find him trapped in his own home. inside of a closet that had been turned into a dungeon of sorts. 

Or if it was because Percival wanted to impress the stuttering mess of a man he had come to completely adore. 

Currently, Percival was seated behind his desk in his office, looking healthier than ever besides a few scars he had received from Grindelwald in his time being imprisoned. 

Looking over some reports handed into him by one of his aurors, Percival allowed a deep sigh to erupt from his throat. He was going to need some strong coffee to get through today. 

Though his eyes soon drifted up upon hearing a knock at the door, raising his hand he moved it to the side swiftly, the door opening on its own as none other than Tina goldstein stood there.

"Ah Ms Goldstein" He would say as the confident woman strolled in, head held high and a file clutched to her chest.

It was clear she was trying to prove herself once more not that she needed to, even now Graves still felt terrible that Grindelwald who had impersonated him had sentenced her and Mr Scamander to death. 

He was even more disappointed when he found out no trial was even held, surely that should have rung alarm bells in his colleagues heads but no one except Newt noticed.

Feeling his chest ache slightly at the thought, Graves finally turned his full attention to the woman in front of him who seems to be looking confused yet concerned.

"Mr Graves sir?" Tina would say carefully as her eyes drifted over the smartly dressed man in front of her who didn't seem like he was all there. 

"Hm? Sorry yes Ms goldstein, what were you saying?" Percival would ask deeply, his voice holding confidence when in reality he was cursing at himself for not paying attention. 

Standing up straight, Tina fumbled with the file in her hands before she handed it over to the Director. 

"There's been a sighting of some of the dark lords followers hiding in an old manor, we think they might be up to something" She began while Graves looked over the file and nodded slowly. 

Though he seemed to notice something was off with Ms Goldstein as she was shifting uncomfortably on her feet. 

"Ms goldstein..is there something you would like to add?" He questioned, his thick eyebrows furrowing at the female auror who sighed deeply. 

"We also think they are trafficking magical beasts.." She would respond hesitantly while Graves merely groaned in response while rubbing his temples. 

It's been a good few months since he started working again and that's been long enough for him to understand how much trouble a curly red head with cute little freckles and shy demeanour brings. 

"Newton found out didn't he?" He asked while Tina nodded in response. 

"Yes sir..I fear he's already left to go investigate" She would sigh, concern lacing her voice as she was worried for her friend. 

Though she became more alert as Graves went to stand up. "Of course he would" the gruff man grumbled in response. 

Moving over to his black coat that hung upon the wall, Percival began to slide it onto his broad shoulders before his attention went back to Tina. 

"I'm going to go on ahead, I want you to gather the other aurors and meet me there" he ordered as tina nodded and hurried off. 

Grabbing his trusted wand, Graves glanced back at the file in thought before huffing. "We're entirely different Newton, not nearly the same" He mumbled before a crack filled the office as he apparated. 

Percival would reappear in a dull looking field. The sky around him grey while the wind was cold as it bit at his skin. 

His dark brown eyes rested on the old manor in front of him as it gave off a dark and eerie feeling that would send shivers up any normal persons spine. 

Looking around as if he expected the Scamander boy to be hiding somewhere in the field, you can imagine his disappointment when he realised the magizoologist was nowhere in sight. 

Drifting his gaze back over to the Manor, everything seemed to fall silent as his eyes seemed to focus on the shattered windows, only then did he see a flash from inside. Magic.

The faint sounds of spells being performed inside the manor did not go unheard as his legs began to move on their own. Rushing over to the Manor, percival halted suddenly. 

There was a faint sound of rumbling as the Manor shook, dust and debris falling from the large building. Eyes widening Percival heard the sound of cracks behind him as the other Aurors appeared. 

Though before he could pay them any mind, there was the sound of a scream coming from inside the building.  
It wasn't just any scream either. 

It was Newtons scream. His Newt. 

Grinding his teeth, the director didn't hesitate to suddenly rush into the building, his aurors moved to follow but were stopped by the front of the building seeming to collapse over the entrance.

Making his way through the shaking manor as things began to fall from the wall and ceiling, Percival looked around frantically as thick dust began to rise from beneath him and fill his lungs.

Moving his coat, he raised it to cover his mouth before raising his wand and murmuring a quiet 'Lumos' as the tip of his wand lit up. 

After a restless search of looking through rooms that were falling apart, Percival finally found what he was looking for in the basement of the building. 

From the light of his wand, his eyes rested upon a familiar blue coat and famous old case that belonged to the Scamander boy. 

However this was no time to stare fondly at the other because right now Newt was laying on his side, his chest moving rapidly as if he was struggling to breathe. 

Rushing over, Percival placed his wand down beside them next to the case as he cradled newton in his arms. 

The male was very tense, his eyes shut tight while his fists clenched and unclenched in desperation. 

Percival couldn't quite figure out what was going on until his memory seemed to take him back to when he had been on a different case with the magizoologist.

They had been searching through someone's house for some Occamy eggs when Newt had opened a cupboard and dust had gone everywhere. 

He remembered seeing Newt cough so rapidly only to swallow some odd coloured potion. He later found out that Newton had asthma and there were multiple triggers but exposure to, too much dust was one of them. 

Biting his lower lip, Percival began to look through Newt's pockets in hopes for the same potion but to his disappointment he couldn't find anything. 

"What in merlin's name Scamander! Why do you have to be so difficult" Graves cursed only to look towards the doorway he had come through. 

A large pile of rubble suddenly collapsed around them and over the entrance. 

In a quick struggle, Percival used his coat to cover both himself and newt from the wave of dust that hit them. 

"Shit.." Percival breathed out, he couldn't apparate them out of here, not when Newt was in this condition and the boy only seemed to get worse. 

There was only one thing he could do right now and that was to wait for his aurors to get them the hell out of this shithole. 

Moving his position, he sat up against a wooden beam that was holding strong and stopping the room from collapsing onto them all together. 

He then pulled Newts body up against his so that Newt's back was against his chest while his coat continued to cover them both. 

Wrapping his strong arms around Newt, he rested one hand upon the males heaving chest while the other laid upon his stomach. 

Listening to the struggled raspy breaths that his poor troublemaker let out, Percival rested his chin on top of newt's head. 

"Don't be afraid Newton..will slow this down together" he reassured while holding the male close to his broad body. 

"Feel my chest, feel it moving in and out, breathe like me" he murmured while closing his eyes tightly. 

"Breathe like me" he would say again but more quiet and hopeful. 

The man then felt his heart ache as he listened to the pained whimper coming from Newt as he struggled to get air into his lungs. 

Moving his hand that rested upon Newt's stomach, Percival entangled it with one of newt's own hands instead as it clenched onto him tightly. 

"Come on stay with me, I know it hurts..be strong" he continued, his own chest rising and lowering at a slow and calm pace as he tried to encourage Newt to do the same. 

"It'll pass, Don't do this to me newton" Percival muttered against the males curls as he buried his face into them. 

"Don't be afraid, the air is coming, you don't have to be afraid" his deep voice rumbled while his thumb gently ran across the males chest. 

Newt's hands however continued to clench and unclench, his body tense from the pressure he felt deep inside of his chest. 

Listening to the sounds of rubble being removed, Percival peaked out from under the coat to see light. His aurors working to clear away the rubble and dig them out. 

"Here it comes, don't be afraid..here comes the air" he cooed as he continued to comfort his sweet and caring Newt. 

The light now started to pour into the room, the aurors using their wands to remove as much rubble as they could, the dust that once filled the room starting to pour out. 

"Don't be afraid Newton, feel my chest, breathe with me..together" Percival continued as he could feel newts chest start to slow. 

"The air is going into our lungs, we're the same" Percival mumbled in a concerned yet loving voice. 

Lowering the coat once he deemed it was safe, he finally got a good look at the male whose breathing began to soften.  
Though he did take note of the blood that was sliding down the side of Newts face. 

"We're the same.." Percival would murmur once again while gently stroking newts cheek as newt slowly opened his eyes. 

Percival could get lost in those green orbs that stared up at him as the man felt a tug sneaking it's way onto his lips. 

"Hello Mr Graves" Newt would say, his voice raspy but clear. 

The words made the director chuckle lightly in response. Relief flooding his body like someone had just poured water all over him. 

"Please newton call me Percival" he would respond as he stared down at newt with a fond expression. 

Leaning down he pressed his lips against the males blood stained forehead affectionately. 

"My little troublemaker.."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this!  
> I hope you all enjoyed, it was a short one but I hope to do longer stories in future for people to enjoy.


End file.
